


It could have been Worse

by Viktori_Wolff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Any mistakes are my own, Blue and Stretch ship it, Breeding, Double Penetration in One Hole, I don't know what else to tag, Lamia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Of course the first fic I ever publish would be porn, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sci and Ace fear the wrath of an overprotective Papyrus, Stretch is me when I find a new ship, The lamia's name is Blood because Red was taken and I couldn't think of anything else, cumflation, there's cuddles, this is my first fic, turns sweet towards the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktori_Wolff/pseuds/Viktori_Wolff
Summary: Sans doesn't know why he agreed to go with Sci to explore the new Au, but he can't seem to regret it in the end.Blood hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary to happen that day, but when a little skeleton wanders into his territory smelling of heat he can't help but he thankful for whatever higher power had gifted him such a perfect little mate.
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm ever publishing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Or just tell me it sucks, that works too. Either way I'll be happy.   
> Fun fact this is also the first story I've ever finished! I've been writing for nearly a decade and the first thing I've ever finished is a porno between magical skeletons. Younger me probably wouldn't have been surprised lol.
> 
> Welp, enjoy y'all!   
> (I'm gonna go cry with joy for having accomplished something. Even if you guys think it sucks I'm still gonna feel proud so suck on that haters.)

Sans didn’t know how the heck he’d lost the group but he sure as hell was going to kick Sci’s ass for talking him into joining him on his expedition to explore this new Au. The last time he’d gone with the exploration team to visit a new universe he’d nearly been eaten by some twisted horror tale version of Blue and Stretch.

After that he’d sworn off visiting new Au’s for a while, but when Sci had called him yesterday saying Red was sick and he needed another person for the group he’d reluctantly agreed.

“And now here I am lost in the middle of this hot ass jungle while Sci and Ace nerd out over stars knows what.”

Grumbling he checks the time on his phone decides that if he didn’t find the others in the next ten minutes he’d leave and wait for them at Sci’s lab.

Pushing another massive leaf out of his way he spots a cliff-face ahead of him. Figuring he might be able to spot Sci and Ace from the top and having no better ideas. He begins walking towards it, unaware that the warmth in his bones wasn’t just from the heat of the jungle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood watched the little skeleton get closer to his den with a grin. At first, he’d been angry about his territory being invaded but as time passed be became more amused watching the little one stumble around lost, but now that he was closer, he could smell the faint scent of something sweet and heady coming from the skeleton.

“ _Mate_ ”

His little intruder was in heat! Blood hadn’t considered taking a mate before now since the only other lamia in the area were his brother and his mate, but this little skeleton would be the perfect mother for his clutch. Now he just needed to catch him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans looked at the mouth of a cave with trepidation. On one hand it looked like a nice place to rest. On the other hand, it might be home to something nasty with a liking for eating bones. On the _other_ **,** other hand it might be cooler in there and since his bones felt like they could burst into flames any second, he decided the risk would be worth it.

Pushing off the tree he’d been leaning against he took a few steps before being suddenly pushed to the dirt. Confused about his new position on the ground he realizes too slow that he was also being pinned by something, _someone_ heavy. Pain erupts from his neck as the sensitive bones are pierced by a pair of long fangs and something is pumped into him.

Liquid fire begins to spread through his bones as he squirms beneath the weight pinning his body to the ground. But as the venom spreads further his struggles become weaker and weaker until he could barely twitch a finger and his mind felt cloudy.

“ _Good little mate_ ”

Sans twitches as whoever was on top of him spoke. The voice was low and raspy, almost like a hiss and it sent shudders down his spine.

“ _Will be good mother for our hatchlingss_ ”

What the fuck did that mean?! What little part of Sans that wasn’t already panicking began to lose its shit as he was lifted from the ground and cradled to the chest of another skeleton that looked suspiciously like Red, if Red’s magic was darker and he had doubled in size.

Head lolling limply to the side Sans catches sight of the thick red tail that was in place of the other’s legs.

Oh fuck, oh shit he remembered now why Sci and Ace were so excited to visit this place. Ink had mentioned that this Au was full of creatures called ‘lamias’ that looked like other versions of them. And he’d just been caught by Red’s bigger, bite-ier counterpart. He decided he’d call him Snaky for lack of a better name.

“H-hey buddy can’t we talk about this?”

Is what he tried to say but instead all that came out was slurred mumbling.

The lamia ignored him and entered the cave Sans had been eyeing before. Welp guess he’d been right about something nasty living there.

A nest of soft leaves and other foliage was nestled deep in the cave. It was here that the big guy finally stopped.

Too busy mentally cursing out everything from Sci to jungles in general, Sans didn’t notice that Snaky had begun taking off his clothes.

However, when he felt something tugging at his shorts which made them press against his pelvis he was snapped back to attention with a low moan.

The realization that the heat of the jungle was probably _not_ why he felt like he was burning up and that he was likely about to be raped by a giant snake that looked like his friend set off a new round of panicking and internal cursing.

“ _Ssuch a pretty mate. Ssmellsss sso good_ ”

Sans twitched and moaned as Snaky began to rub his ribs and pubis. His body was now resting in the middle of the other’s coils which were sturdy but smooth and soft beneath his bones.

“Nghn!”

The feeling of fangs scraping against his collarbone sent a jolt of pleasure pain to his pelvis which was the last push he needed to form his ectobody.

Soft blue ectoflesh filled his ribcage and flowed down to form a chubby belly and plush thighs between which a puffy, dripping blue pussy lay.

Little whimpers and moans escaped him as his captor immediately began exploring his sensitive flesh, carefully dipping clawed phalanges between his lips to circle his hole.

“ _Ssuch a good mate, gonna fill your belly with my eggsss._ ”

Sans groans as one of the other’s thick phalanges slips inside his dripping core. He clenches down on it as it stretches him, body demanding more as the heat inside him burned away everything but the pleasure he was feeling.

“Moar, plss” he whimpers, hips twitching in an effort to draw the other in deeper.

Snaky shushes him and carefully adds another finger, scissoring them as he prepares his new mate to take him.

“Sho good, plss”

Sans whines as the fingers within him stretch his walls wider, the palm of the other’s hand grinding against his clit and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He added another finger and that was it for Sans. He came hard, clenching down on the fingers inside of him as shudders rippled through his body and shrill whines escaped his teeth.

_“Mate ready? Will go sslow. Mate ssso tiny_.”

He whines in protest as the fingers are slipped out of him, but a quick glance down had his breath hitching in fear.

Two massive red cocks jutted from the tail beneath him. There was no way those were going to fit inside him. Hell, there was no way _one_ of them could fit inside him!

“Too big! Plss sneky ur too big” he whimpers as the other turned him around to face him. His soon to be lover cooed and peppered his face with little kisses.

“ _Name Blood little mate. Will go ssslow._ ”

Sans sobs rutting his hips against the lengths beneath him with jerky movements, scared but desperately needing more. The tip of the uppermost cock beneath him occasionally catching on the edge of his twitching hole before slipping away.

Blood lifts Sans up and angles him over the cock he’d been grinding on, slowly lowering him until the tip of his length was pressing against Sans’ clenching pussy.

“Ur gonna break me, too big!” he whimpers even while his hips jolt down in an effort to impale himself on the other.

Blood shushes him again, nuzzling the top of his skull as he lowered him onto his cock until the head slipped in with a pop.

Sans groans lowly as he’s spread open, hands coming up to weakly paw at Blood’s ribs. Eyelights blown wide and fuzzy with pleasure as he was filled inch by inch by the other’s thick length.

Finally, Blood bottomed out, his red cock visible through Sans’ flesh as the tip of it pressed against the opening of his womb.

They were still for a moment, allowing Sans to adjust to the massive length inside him until finally Sans decided it’d been long enough and tried to move. He weakly ground his hips down, feeling the other cock behind him slip between his ass cheeks and reminding him that as full as he felt now, he’d be even fuller soon. The thought had him clenching down with a moan, tears beading at the edges of his sockets as drool dripped down his mandible.

“Blood mooove” he whines desperately, squirming in the lamia’s tight grip.

Getting the message Blood slowly lifts Sans up until only the head of his cock remained inside before slamming him back down with a groan.

Sans screams as the other thrust into him roughly, tongue lolling out as he came around the cock pistoning in and out of his pussy.

“ _Ssso tight_ ” Blood growls, dipping down to tangle his tongue with Sans’ in a sloppy, heated kiss.

Sans whines into the other’s mouth as he clumsily kissed back, the feeling of being fucked through his orgasm turning his mind to mush.

Slowing his thrusts Blood pushes Sans back to lay against the coil of his tail, freeing his hands to roam over his mate’s smaller body.

The new angle hit something inside Sans that had him seeing stars and screaming as another orgasm was ripped from him before he could fully recover from the last.

Sans babbles incoherently as Blood thrusts deep into his pussy, rubbing against all of his good spots and pressing the tip against his womb every time he bottomed out. His phalanges scrape against one of the scars on Blood’s ribcage making him hiss in pleasure and thrust a little harder.

Blood uses one hand to hold Sans’ hips while the other moved down to circle his clit. Giving the little nub a gentle pinch he moves down further to where they were connected and presses a phalange in beside his cock, stretching the other’s hole.

“ _Ready for more mate? To take all of me?_ ”

Blood slows, making short, deep thrusts that allowed him to add another finger.

Sans squeals as Blood curls his fingers, rubbing against the wrinkled flesh of his g-spot. Rocking his hips back and forth, unsure if he wanted to escape the fingers or if he wanted to press closer to them as they played his body like a well-tuned instrument.

Figuring his lover was ready Blood withdrew his fingers and pulled out fully. Gripping his cocks together he pumps them a couple times with a groan before pressing them against the entrance of Sans’ fluttering pussy.

Sans whines in confusion, unsure why the other had stopped but when he felt the dual heads of the cocks beneath him, he eagerly pushed his hips down to meet them. Eyelights filling his sockets in the shape of hearts he grabs onto the ribs before him and grinds down until the heads slip past the outer ring of muscle, stretching him wide.

“Ahhh fuck Blood! So fullll.”

Sans moans and whimpers as the twinge of pain from being stretched adds to the heat and pleasure coursing through him, drawing another orgasm from his trembling form. 

Thick thighs squeeze the tail beneath him as he whines and tugs on Blood’s ribs in an attempt to pull him down for a kiss.

Blood follows his little mates grip and smiles into the kiss. Plunging his long tongue into the other’s mouth he kisses him deeply as he very slowly lowers his lover down on his cocks.

“More, please Blood ‘m so hot! Need you, need more” Sans gasps, pulling away from the kiss and wiggling in his lover’s grip as he tries to take in more of the other’s lengths.

“ _Sslowly mate, don’t want to hurt you. You’re being sso good, taking my cockss. Gonna fill you with my eggss_.”

Blood nuzzles Sans’ neck and laves his tongue over the bite mark he’d made earlier. Pressing open mouthed kisses down the other’s neck he stops at his collarbone and grips the squishy flesh of his mate’s hips tightly.

“ _My mate, my perfect little mate, mine_ ” he hisses before biting down on Sans’ collarbone and slamming him down on his cocks with a growl, the heads pushing past the opening of his womb as his stomach bulged.

Sans screams, pain and pleasure filling his brain until nothing else was left but hellish bliss. He cums, blue slick gushing from around the cocks buried within him to drip down the red tail beneath him painting it purple.

Blood releases his grip on Sans’ collarbone, lapping at the marrow that bubbled up from the wound.

“ _My mate, gonna give you my eggss now. Gonna fill your belly._ ”

Sans whimpers as he grinds down on the lengths beneath him, not understanding his lover’s words through the fog in his mind but the promise in his tone had him clenching around him in anticipation.

The base of Blood’s uppermost cock begins to swell as the first egg moves down.

Gasping as he’s stretched further Sans whines and shakes his head, scrambling to pull himself up and away from the pain of being too full.

“Full, no Blood! Too full!”

Blood growls and grabs Sans’ hands with one of his own while using his other to pull his hips down as he bucks up, bouncing the smaller in his lap making him squeal.

“ _Sstay ssstill_.”

Whimpering, Sans goes limp eyelights drawn down to watch as the bulge of the egg traveled down Blood’s cock. Pressing against his good spots and drawing broken moans from his throat until finally squeezing past the lip of his womb and lodging itself within him.

As the first egg settles within him, he can feel the head of Blood’s other cock beginning to swell.

“Not gonna fit” he sobs, the new weight of the egg in his womb and the pleasure pain of the next egg traveling down the length within him was too much. Tears streamed from his sockets leaving blue streaks as he sobbed with overstimulation and fear.

Blood coos, kissing his cheeks and then pressing a gentle kiss to his teeth.

“ _Sssh being sso good, ssuch a good mate. Will be good mother for our hatchlingss. Will take care of you sso no tearsss. You want bite? Will make you relax._ ”

Sobbing Sans nods, needing something to take away the edge of pain as the second egg joins the first and the third begins to press against his entrance.

Blood trills softly, not liking that this was hurting his mate but knowing it was necessary. Gently biting down on his neck he pumps a small amount of his venom into the other, not wanting to paralyze him, just help him relax.

The venom flows quickly and slowly Sans begins to relax, losing his previous tension and allowing the third egg to join its siblings with only a little pain.

Sans begins to calm down, his sobs becoming soft hiccups as pleasure began to overtake the pain once again. Little moans escape his teeth as a fourth egg begins to press into him while Blood peppers his face and neck with little kisses.

“H-how many?” Sans asks looking at his bulging stomach with a mixture of arousal and fear. He didn’t know how many eggs lamias laid but he was already so full and while ectoflesh was very stretchy he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle many more of the softball sized eggs.

Blood gazes at his little mate’s round belly as well, dark red eyelights in the shape of hearts. A low purr building in his chest as he rubs a hand up and down his mates back, the sight of their eggs filling his beautiful mate had his soul bursting with joy.

“ _Two more. Will have ssix. Don’t worry, will fit._ ”

Sans groans, pleasure slowly building in his core as the fourth egg entered his womb and a fifth and sixth began to simultaneously enter him, traveling down both lengths much quicker than the ones before them.

“Blooood” Sans whines, the feeling of the final two eggs filling his womb pulling a weak orgasm from his exhausted and shivering form. He was so full, so tired. His burn of his heat gone, and the eggs were pressing into the walls of his womb. It felt strange, good! But strange.

“ _Sshh Almosst done, jusst a little more love._ ”

Blood began to slowly withdraw his lengths, the tips slipping out of Sans’ womb making his breath hitch. He continued pulling out until only the tips of his cocks were inside before slowly pushing back in.

Sans moans softly as Blood sets a slow but deep pace, walls twitching and clenching around his cocks as he was fucked. 

They kiss slow and sweet, the heat and need from before having dissipated leaving only the growing pleasure building between them.

Finally hilting deep inside Blood pulls back from the kiss with a low groan. Pressing their foreheads together the two moan as Blood begins squirting jets of cum deep inside. The cum surrounds the eggs and mixes with Sans own release to hide the eggs in a purple cloud of fluid.

Sans whines as they cum together, hot cum being pumped into him and filling his already full belly until nothing else would fit. The excess escapes around Blood’s lengths to drip down Sans’ thighs and onto the other’s already soaked tail.

They sit still, leaning against each other with skulls pressed together and eyes shut as they bask in the afterglow. Blood’s arms wrap around Sans in a hug as Sans tangles his phalanges in the Bloods ribs, soaking in the affection being offered to him.

Giving one last thrust Blood finishes cumming and carefully pulls out. Sans whimpers as a flood of cum rushes to escape him, drenching the two with purple cum and ruining the nest below them.

Tucking his head down to hide his face in Blood’s shoulder Sans squirms in place feeling empty and yet so very full. His pussy clenches and flutters, gaping wide from being fucked open, purple cum sluggishly dribbling out.

Blood withdraws his cocks with a tired sigh, nuzzling the top of his mate’s skull and pulling him up into his arms.

Cradling his dozing little mate, he slithers deeper into the cave where a hot spring surrounded by soft moss was hidden. Blood had made his home here solely because of this hot spring and was glad he could share it with his new mate and their future hatchlings.

Slipping into the water with a soft hiss Blood coiled up in the middle of the pool, making a shallow well for his mate to lay in without having to worry about drowning.

Sans hums happily as he’s surrounded by soothing warmth, sleepily cuddling into his mate’s chest as the water soothed away the aching pain in his pussy and stomach.

Though his mind was still foggy with pleasure and the lingering effects of his lover’s venom, Sans could think clearly enough to know that one, he had no idea how he was going to explain this to his brother and two, he was absolutely going to murder Sci.

But as Blood begins washing him with gentle hands and occasionally pressing little kisses to his bones Sans couldn’t help but feel happy.

Sure, this wasn’t how he pictured his day going but it certainly could have been worse! Here he was, warm, safe, and in the company of his new mate.

Yeah, today could have been worse. At least no one had tried to eat him! And Blood, despite his kind of disturbing name, was gentle with him and made him feel loved. Sure, he’d been scared shitless at first but the lamia had been so gentle and careful with him that he found he didn’t mind being his mate.

The two would definitely need to have a talk later about all of this and more, but as Sans fell into the comforting arms of sleep he’s met with a dream of him and Blood in the living room of the big house he shared with his brother on the surface. Six little lamia hatchlings cuddling and playing together on a blanket while their parents watched over them. Paps nearby talking excitedly about something while he knitted little sweaters for his nieces and nephews. Yeah it definitely could have been worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood watched as his little mate smiled in his sleep and couldn’t help but purr with contentment. Pressing a kiss to the smaller skeleton’s forehead he finished washing them up and got out of the pool. Coiling nearby on a bed of soft moss Blood decided they could sleep here. Their nest was ruined, and he’d need to rebuild it but for now it was time for cuddles and rest.

Laying down he cuddle his new mate close and rubs little circles on the other’s swollen belly. Soon he’d have to leave to hunt for them but for now he’d bask in the joy of having found his mate and the knowledge that soon his den would be full of the sound of chirping hatchlings and his mates sweet voice.

The two curled up together, dreaming of their babies and each other as their souls glowed and pulsed in time together. Both happy that the day had gone a lot better than they were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets "rescued" and Blood meets his mate's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! Enjoy!

“Sans? You in here buddy?”

Sans stirs at the sound of distant voices, mind still fuzzy with sleep. He wasn’t quite sure where he was or what was going on, but he did know that he felt warm and safe laying on a soft firm bed.

“Sans? Sci are you sure this device isn’t broken? It is saying Sans is behind this wall but there’s no way through.”

“My scanner works perfectly fine! Maybe he’s behind this rock? If the two of us move it together it should budge.”

The voices, while muffled, were still annoyingly loud. Sans groans lowly, attempting to roll over and get away from the sound of arguing but is stopped by a heavy weight on his stomach.

Confused he cracks open one bleary socket to see what was on top of him but all he can see is his something blue and purple glowing beneath his white t-shirt.

Opening his eyes fully he struggles to sit up, the action being much more difficult than he’d been expecting and lifts his shirt to see what was making the glow.

“Oh my stars”

The sight of six, softball sized eggs floating in a cloud of purple within his ectoflesh sends his mind reeling. What the hell? What the fuck happened to him?

Like a bolt of lightning the memory of yesterday struck Sans making him gasp. Blood, his heat, the eggs, cuddling, **Blood**.

Sans head whips around, taking in his surroundings for the first time, half hoping and half fearing he’d spot his lover nearby. But instead all he found was a steaming pool of water that he’d been laying near on a bed of moss.

A quick glance towards where he’d heard the voices revealed a large boulder blocking what he guessed to be the entrance of this part of the cave.

Where was Blood? Did he trap him in here to keep him from leaving? Or was it to keep others from getting to him while he slept?

Confused, but not particularly worried about the absence of his lover, Sans rubs little circles into his belly. The action felt soothing and helped relieve a little of the soreness that still lingered in the stretched magic.

“ **GODDAMN STUPID ASS FUCKING ROCK!** ”

The sound of someone screaming from behind the boulder had Sans cracking up. The events of the day before and the madness of the situation he’s currently in hitting him hard as he cackles. He knew he probably sounded a bit hysterical but at the moment he didn’t care, laughing was better than crying after all.

“Oh shit. Ace did you hear that? Sans?! Is that you? Don’t worry buddy, Ace is going to stay here with you while I go get some help, just hang tight!”

Sans’ laughter trails off into breathless giggles as he pictures Sci running off. He wonders briefly who his science obsessed alternate would come back with before shrugging it off. If they weren’t able to move the rock, then they’d just have to wait for Blood to come back and move it for them.

“Sans are you alright? Are you injured?”

The worry in Ace’s voice had Sans feeling a little bad for finding the whole situation so funny. Scooting closer to the rock he raises his voice to respond.

“Yeah, I’m alright, had a pretty egg-citing day!”

Giggling at the pun Sans tugs some of the moss over so he could comfortably lay down on his side in front of the boulder. The weight of the eggs was still new and uncomfortable so laying down seemed like the best option for now.

“Though I do not understand the context of the joke I’m sure you just made, I am glad to hear you are well. Sci and I became worried when we couldn’t find you and you didn’t return to the lab. Did you somehow get trapped in there?”

“Eh, sort of? Made a new friend and things got a bit _heat_ ed for a while there. He probably moved the rock so I could get some sleep without having to worry about something jumping my bones while I slept.”

He could practically _feel_ the exasperation rolling off Ace through the rock. The tall alternate of his brother having little patience for his _sans_ e of humor.

“I suppose I should be glad that your new companion was considerate enough to protect you in your moment of weakness, but how on earth was he able to move this rock by himself?”

Remembering how massive Blood is and how easily he’d carried Sans around, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My buddy Blood is pretty strong. If you guys can’t move it then we can probably just wait for him to get back.”

Sans jerks as he’s hit by an unsettling thought. Would Blood attack Ace and Sci? If he was anything like Red, then the other monster likely had a huge overprotective streak and wouldn’t hesitate to get violent.

“Uh, actually Ace you guys may want to clear out of here.”

“What? We can’t just _leave_ you here! Papyrus would have our skulls!”

Yeah, his bro was cool like that.

“Well if you do stick around then you better keep a socket out for my buddy. He might not be too happy to see you in his space.”

Before Ace can reply he’s interrupted by the sound of Sci returning.

“I’m back! Red’s still sick but I found Blue and Stretch! Together we should be able to move this stars damned rock!”

“Heh, got yourself stuck between a rock and a hard place eh Sansy?”

He laughs with Stretch at the joke and Blue’s indignant screeching. His friends are great, he couldn’t wait to introduce them to Blood. And tell them about the eggs! So many egg puns were in his brother’s future, he could practically hear the screaming now.

“Do Not Worry Sans! The Magnificent Blue Shall Have You Freed From Your Prison In No Time!”

The sound of stone scraping against stone has Sans wincing and scooting away from the boulder. He’d seen Blue train and he had no intention of becoming a sans-cake today.

After a few minutes of scraping and cursing, the boulder was finally moved far enough for the others to slip through the gap.

Blue is the first to poke his body through the hole but freezes as he catches sight of Sans. Nestled on a bed of moss with his round stomach glowing purple from beneath his shirt.

“Bro? What’s wrong?”

Stretch appears behind Blue, looking down at his brother in confusion, unsure of why his brother had stopped. But as he looks up and spots Sans his jaw drops, and he’s left just as frozen as his brother.

“Heh heh, uh surprise?”

Sans flushes blue, unable to meet his friend’s eyes as a wave of bashfulness washes over him. Curling up a bit he wraps his arms around his stomach in a vain attempt to hide it.

“What on earth are you two staring at? We have no time for dawdling! I promised Papyrus that I’d bring him his brother before noon and I have no intention of breaking that promise!”

Stretch and Blue squeak as they’re picked up by Ace who ducks down to enter the room, stepping to the side so that Sci could enter as well. Setting the two brothers down Ace looks around the room and upon spotting Sans, gasps.

Sci just stares from where he stood in the doorway, a look of growing horror on his face.

“Papyrus is going to kill us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood purrs happily as he approaches his den. He’d had a good hunt, having been able to catch one of those large swimming rats that tasted delicious and had found a tree that grew those soft sweet fruits that his brother had liked when he was a hatchling. He was going to make sure his little mate and future hatchlings got only the best of the best.

However, as he drew closer to his den, he caught the scent of several intruders. They were in his den!

Worry for his mate and rage at having his territory invaded filled him as he bolts for the mouth of his den. Dropping his catch to the side near the entrance he slithers to the back of the cave where he’d hidden his treasure.

The boulder had been a pain in the ass to move but it should have kept his mate safe while he hunted!

He catches sight of the boulder which had been moved out of place and hisses with fear and anger. His mate! What if they hurt his mate?! Their hatchlings!

Shaking from the strength of his emotions he grabs the edge of the boulder and shoves it to the side.

If these intruders had hurt his treasures, then he’d make sure they **suffered**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans laughs at the look of resigned terror on Sci’s face and the growing look of horror on Ace’s. It was well known across the multiverse just how protective Sans and Papyrus were of each other. His brother had been worried sick when he’d come home after the fiasco of the last au and had been very reluctant to allow Sans to accompany Sci to this one.

“Hey, at least I didn’t almost get eaten this time!”

“Sans You’re! You’re Pregnant!”

A thought appears to occur to Blue as he turns accusing eyes onto his older brother.

“Brother You Told Me That It Takes Months Before A Pregnant Monster’s Belly Gets Big! I Saw Sans Last Week! Did You Tell A Fib Again?”

Stretch still stood where Ace had left him, staring at Sans’ glowing stomach in shock and only barely registering his brother’s question.

“Bro I saw Sansy three days ago and he was definitely not pregnant then. I have no clue what’s going on here.”

Sans rolls his eyelights and wiggles around in an attempt to stand, only to quickly figure out that it just wasn’t happening.

“Hey, Ace can you gimme a hand here? I uh, I can’t get up.”

A light flush colors his cheeks as he admits that fact, hating how helpless he feels right now.

His request for help seemed to snap Ace out of his shock as he immediately rushes forward and scoops Sans up.

“Sans what happened! You said you were alright! This does not look alright! This is the opposite of alright!”

Ace’s panic seemed to be all the motivation the others needed to surround him, all asking questions at a rapid fire pace.

“Hssss”

Everyone freezes as a low, angry hiss erupts from behind them. Peeking around Ace, Sans grins as he spots two red eyelights glaring at them through the gap between the boulder and the cave wall.

A loud screech of stone against stone makes everyone flinch, but it’s the sight of the massive, pissed off lamia that had everyone but Sans trembling with fear.

“Blood! Lemme down Ace!”

Seemingly unaware of the tension in the room Sans squirms out of Ace’s grip and takes the few wobbling steps needed to reach Blood. The lamia immediately scoops him up, looking him over for injuries and takes a quick peek beneath his shirt to look at their eggs.

Seeing that his mate was safe and unharmed Blood relaxes for a moment before returning his attention back to the intruders and hissing threateningly.

“Woah, its ok buddy! These guys are my friends!”

Sans pats Blood’s chest, an amused grin on his face as he relaxes into the other’s arms. The soft circles the big guy was rubbing on his belly felt good. He was a lot better at that than Sans was apparently.

“Guys this is Blood, he’s my uh, my new mate. And the father of my little eggies. Blood these are my friends. The tall guy is Ace, the one wearing glasses and the white coat is called Sci. The one in orange is Stretch and beside him is his brother Blue!”

Blood glances between his mate and the intruders with a look of wary confusion. The group hadn’t hurt his mate and he seemed happy to see them so perhaps it was alright? He didn’t want to upset his mate by attacking them if he didn’t have to.

Meanwhile, the four still grouped together stared between Sans and the massive skele-snake with horror and confusion.

Sans was tiny in comparison to the lamia. Which made the idea of them procreating both frightening and had most of them highly worried for Sans health.

“Holy fuck Sans”

Blood hisses at Stretch, not liking his tone. While he was certain he could protect his mate, he was still unsure about allowing these strangers near his pregnant and vulnerable mate.

“Yeah, I was a bit shocked when we first met too, but could I maybe tell that story back home? I’m starving.”

On cue a low rumble erupts from Sans’ stomach making him blush and chuckle nervously.

Blood’s sockets widen at the sound and he immediately turns, leaving the others behind, as he slithers back to the entrance of the cave where he’d left the water rodent and the sweet fruit.

Coiling up beside the pile of food, Blood lays Sans down in the middle of his coils and grabs several of the fruits. They could save the water rat for later.

Sans perks up as Blood places a bunch of mangos on his lap and quickly grabs one. Biting into the ripe fruit, he moans as the sweet juice fills his mouth.

Busy eating and fussing over his mate, the two ignore the group that had followed them and now stood staring at them with mixed reactions. Sci and Ace were still terrified of what Papyrus was going to do to them for not only losing Sans, but not being there to protect him from getting knocked up by a giant snake. The original Papyrus was known for his kindness and willingness to forgive even the worst of people, but he was also known for beating the absolute shit out of anyone who tries to mess with his precious older brother.

Meanwhile Stretch and Blue watch as Sans eats, dripping mango juice all over himself, while Blood fusses over him. Occasionally the larger would lap at the juice running down Sans’ mandible making him laugh and push at his mate’s face in protest.

The two were surprisingly adorable together and as they catch each other’s eye, the two brothers knew they were both in agreement.

They totally ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sans and Blood to go home and give Papyrus the good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I had fun writing this, especially Stretch.

After finishing off the half dozen mangos that Blood had brought him Sans was completely stuffed. Magic humming through his bones as the fruit is converted into energy making him sleepy.

Yawning he relaxes further into Blood’s coils and looks over at his friends who lingered nearby.

Sci and Ace had their skulls together as they talked in frantic, hushed tones. He figured they were still scared of how Papyrus was going to react.

Jokes on them, Pap would probably be too excited about being an uncle to care about yelling at them.

He wasn’t going to tell them that though. Seeing people get scared of his sweet baby bro was hilarious and he planned to enjoy the two scientist’s fear for as long as possible.

“ _Mate. Ssstill hungry?_ ”

Sans leans into Blood as he nuzzles Sans’ skull lovingly, tongue flicking out to clean the mango juice from his lover’s face.

Giggling Sans pushes Blood away and wipes his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

“That tickles you overgrown noodle! And I’m stuffed, couldn’t eat another bite.”

Sans pauses, visibly debating with himself, before coming to a decision and leaning in to place a shy kiss on Blood’s cheek. Flushed blue he pulls his hood up over his skull to hide.

“Thanks for the food.”

The words are a barely audible squeak, but Blood hears them anyway. Eyelights forming red hearts Blood coos and nuzzles his adorable mate’s skull, rubbing one hand over his swollen belly and using the other to hold him close.

“Papy Are You Crying?”

The couple look up to see Stretch with a huge grin and honey colored tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Its just so fucking cute!”

Blue shakes his head in amusement as his older brother covers his face with one arm, shoulders shaking with sobs.

“You’re Hopeless Brother.”

Patting his brother’s back Blue meets Sans’ confused gaze and shrugs apologetically.

“Perhaps We Should Be Going? I’m Sure Papyrus Is Worried Sick And I Think My Brother . . . Needs A Moment.”

“Oh! Yes, we should definitely be getting Sans home! Blue would you and Stretch be so kind as to accompany him? Ace and I have very important science things to do at the lab!”

Sci is met with three deadpan stares and visibly wilts beneath their weight.

“Yeah, I suppose I should have expected that. Alright then, Sans are you ready to leave?”

Sans looks up to meet Blood’s confused gaze. Smiling he wraps his arms around the lamia’s neck and places a quick kiss to his teeth.

“Wanna go meet my bro? We can cuddle and talk about the eggies and stuff.”

Blood looks hesitantly around the cave for a moment before looking out into the forest, clearly torn between being with his mate and not wanting to leave his home.

Seeing the look Sans hugs him and nuzzles his face into the crook of Blood’s neck.

“We can come back. I wouldn’t make you leave your home. But I really want you to meet Paps.”

Looking down at his mango juice stained clothes he laughs,

“a change of clothes would probably be good too.”

Accepting his mate’s comforting words Blood nods and dips his head down to claim Sans’ mouth in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away after a bit Sans pants, skull flushed blue and eyelights in the shape of hazy hearts. He distantly hears Stretch crying louder and mumbling something about boats, but all of his attention belonged to the lamia staring down at him with naked adoration in his eyes.

“ _Love you. My preciousss mate._ ”

Flushing brighter Sans hides his face in the other’s chest with a whine.

Chuckling Blood kisses the top of his mate’s skull and looks over at Sci and Ace who had moved closer.

Blue was still off to the side holding his brother up while the taller cried into his bandana, expression one of amused exasperation.

“Sans do you have enough magic to teleport you both home?”

The question draws Sans out of his hiding place long enough to give Sci a ‘ _what do you think?_ ’ look before hiding his face again.

Chuckling Ace walks over to Stretch and Blue.

“Your limit for passengers is three, correct Sci? Well I believe Sans’ new beau will probably count for two so I will leave you to deliver Sans home.”

Picking up Stretch (and Blue because Stretch wouldn’t let him go), Ace straightens up and gives Sci a smirk.

“I will be at the Swap brother’s residence when you are finished. Good luck!”

With that Stretch got a hold of himself long enough to teleport the three of them to Underswap with a quiet pop.

Leaving Sci, eye socket twitching nervously, to face the wrath of Papyrus alone.

“Fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus is a very patient monster despite his excitable nature.

However, when he received a call from Ace yesterday evening informing him that the two scientists had **_lost_** his elder brother in some stars forsaken au?

Let just say that he’d been more than a little upset.

After calling work to let them know he wouldn’t be in today he decided to spend his time being productive while he waited for Sans to come home. And he knew his brother _would_ be coming home. He’d allow no other outcome than the one where his small, lazy brother came home safe and sound, reeking of ketchup and telling bad jokes.

“Pap?”

Papyrus drops the plate he’d been scrubbing for the last five minutes as his brother’s tired voice echoes through the house.

Ignoring the plate as it sinks into the sink full of soapy water, Papyrus grabs a nearby towel to dry his hands and rushes to the living room where he’d heard his brother’s voice come from.

“Sans! You Lazybones I’ve Been worried . . . sick?”

Papyrus pauses, towel slipping from his hands as he takes in the sight before him.

Sans waves at him from the arms of a tall skeleton monster that sported a dark red tail instead of legs.

The newcomer holding his brother looked remarkably like Red except he didn’t have a scar bisecting his eye socket or a gold tooth replacement.

“Brother?”

Papyrus’s voice was quieter than normal and full of confusion. He wasn’t afraid of the stranger. Afterall, anyone who held his brother so delicately and looked at him with such fondness couldn’t be all bad! But it was still a strange sight. As was the purple glow coming from his brother’s round stomach.

The shape reminded Papyrus of the first time they’d accompanied Frisk to the beach and Sans had stuffed a beach ball beneath his shirt as a joke. Except bigger and more glow-y.

Sans scratches his cheek with a sheepish expression, his other hand resting on the swell of his belly.

“Heh, guess I’ve got a bit of explainin’ to do, huh?”

By the time he’s finished telling a (heavily edited) version of the story Papyrus is looking a bit pale and is swaying in place. But when Sans lifts up his shirt to reveal the eggs resting within his ectoflesh, all Papyrus is able to say is,

“I’m going to be an uncle!”

Before promptly fainting. Only narrowly avoiding cracking his skull on the coffee table thanks to Blood catching him with the end of his tail.

Sans pulls his shirt down and stares at his brother in shock.

“That uh, that could have gone better.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue

Sans leans back against Blood’s chest with a happy sigh. Cradled in his lap were his youngest, Garnet and Amethyst. The two twin hatchlings had been a hell of a surprise for their parents, but it was a good surprise.

“Calibri why?!”

Sans laughs as Papyrus attempts to rescue his adventurous nibling from the bag of yarn that sat beside him.

Edge had taught him how to knit and while his first few attempts had been . . . interesting, he was now making little sweaters and noodle sleeves like a pro.

His current project was to make each of the hatchlings scarves that matched their magic, but between Calibri’s fascination with his yarn and Roman’s constant desire for cuddles from his favorite uncle it was rather slow going.

Lucida, Verdana, and Arial watched their sibling’s antics with sleepy amusement from their spot on a blanket in front of the fireplace. The three of them were coiled together in a mess of bones and tails wearing their own Papyrus made scarves.

A little chirp drew Sans’ attention back to the little ones in his lap. Garnet and Amethyst were the smallest of their siblings and had been the last to hatch. The new parents had initially been concerned with how small the twins were, but after a few weeks without any complications they’d begun to relax a bit.

“ _Amethysst iss hungry love._ ”

Sans nods and hands Garnet off to his mate who cradles them to his face with one large hand, placing little skeleton kisses on their cheeks and making them giggle sleepily.

Untying the comfy blue bathrobe Toriel had gotten him as a baby shower gift, Sans cradles Amethyst close and encourages them latch onto his nipple.

While his older hatchlings didn’t need to be breastfed, having hatched fully capable of eating solids, his little gems needed something a bit easier to eat.

“Easy Amy, Mama isn’t going anywhere.”

Sans winces lightly as their little fangs nip at his sensitive ectoflesh but doesn’t lose his smile as he watches them suckle greedily.

“ _Sssuch a good mama. Love you Ssansss._ ”

Smile growing softer Sans tilts his head back to accept a kiss from his mate. Surrounded by his loved ones Sans is filled with such joy that he can’t help but tear up a bit. Blood spots the tears and hisses worriedly, tongue flicking out in an attempt to find whatever had upset his mate.

Giggling Sans pats the other’s cheek and kisses the top of Amethyst’s skull.

“It’s alright love, I’m just really happy.”

As he’s cuddled close by his lover Sans can’t help but think back to the day they’d met.

Yeah, it definitely could have been worse. But he’s glad that it turned out so much better than he could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's the final chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed. Any comments are appreciated and feedback is always welcome!   
> I'm gonna go lay down in a dark, quiet room now. Staring at a computer screen for so long has given me a migraine ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> If by some miracle y'all like this then maybe I could do another part? Where Sans is "rescued" and we get to see Pap react to finding out he's gonna be an uncle. (hint: he's probably gonna faint. His brother left on a trip and came back with a new mate/boyfriend and a belly full of eggs. I'd faint too.)
> 
> I may just write it anyway, that sounds fun.
> 
> Here's hoping this is the beginning of me writing and finishing things I can feel proud of! I have so many ideas (so many, I have an eight page doc in word of ships and kinks. Its great.)
> 
> Feedback (positive or negative) is always welcome! If I get a kudos I'm probably going to cry! Love y'all! <3


End file.
